I'll Be By Your Side
by Shari Cooper
Summary: Sequel to Falling In Love With You All Over Again please read and review. Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. More information inside.
1. Truesdale or Yuki?

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "Falling In Love With (You All Over Again)"!

---&---&---

"Seto where'd you put my… oh never mind!" Serenity said pulling on her tank top.

"Ren do you want to come to the meeting that I have today?" Kaiba asked coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing his pajamas and his hair was mussed but he still looked like Kaiba, only a softer side.

"I don't know. Is that Crowler kid going to be there?" Serenity asked pulling up hair up into a loose bun.

"Yes but you'll be able to meet some of the students. The whole school has to come, I talk a little bit he talks a lot a bit and then that's about it."

"Sounds boring but I'll be the good CEO's wife and come a long. Do I look all right?" Serenity asked standing in front of Kaiba.

"Always." Kaiba murmured giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Now as soon as I find my clothes in all these boxes then we can go."

"Where's Mokuba?"

"Sleeping."

"But it's 8 o'clock!"

"So he's a teenager let him sleep if he wants to."

"So you're a teenager too Seto and you never sleep in!"

"I did…once."

"Uh-huh sure…"

"But it was my alarms fault not mine."

"You need more sleep. Tonight I'm turning off your alarm."

"Then when you leave I'll turn it back on." Kaiba said pulling on his trench coat.

"Then I'll sleep in here."

"In my bed?" Kaiba asked poking her lightly in the stomach.

"Don't be silly. I'll sleep… um… on the floor." Serenity said defiantly.

"If you can find floor space." Kaiba said taking her hand. "Now let's go."

Serenity sat next to Dr. Crowler feeling rather odd. Kaiba was sitting on the other side of Crowler and kept looking over at her. Just to check and make sure she was okay. Crowler got up and smiled his lipstick-y smile making Serenity want to puke.

"All right settle down. I have a special treat. Mr. Seto Kaiba is here to talk to you!"

Everyone clapped but looked extremely bored.

"Mr. Kaiba." Crowler said waving him up to stand next to him. Kaiba got up and took his spot.

"Hey who's that chick?" Chazz Princeton asked poking Atticus Rhodes.

"I think that's Kaiba's wife…" Alexis said matter-of-factly.

"I thought it was the new teacher…" Atticus said starching his head.

"Damn she hot… can't wait to be in her class." Chazz said rubbing his hands together.

Dr. Crowler was back talking again "And this lovely lady is Mr. Kaiba's wife, Serenity Kaiba. Would you like to say anything?"

Serenity just shook her head smiling at everyone and she waved.

"Yeah I'm in love…" Chazz said waving back.

"Shut up will you?" Zane asked while Alexis petted his hair. "Um… Alexis please stop."

"Hmm? Oh sorry Zane." Alexis said putting her hand down.

"You are all dismissed." Crowler said disappointed that Serenity hadn't said anything. She hadn't even said hello to him.

Kaiba, Serenity, Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale were in Dr. Crowler's office discussing what Kaiba wanted to do with Zane once he was out of school.

"You see Zane you are a very accomplished duelist and you know it. I'd like you to be a duelist for well Kaiba Corporation. You will be our… duelist per say." Kaiba said pressing his fingers together, he sat in Crowler's desk Serenity at his left side. She was standing which somehow made him look scarier then normal.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba but I would like to become a professional duelist." Zane said he was sitting across from Kaiba sitting rather ridged.

"I understand that. But I can make you number one. Of course after me, but you'll be my right hand man." Kaiba said trying the make the deal as far as possible.

"I plan to get married once I'm done with school."

"Really to whom?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Yes and she's a duelist. She'll be the second richest woman on the earth."

"Who's the first?" Zane asked rather confused he hadn't been listening very well when Crowler introduced Serenity.

"I am." Serenity said, "I'm Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba." Serenity said bowing her head to him.

"Oh…" Zane said nodding at her. "Let me talk it over with Alexis."

"I'll give you 48 hours if you do not answer before that the deals off and I will be asking Jaden Yuki."

Zane snorted only a little "Trust me I'll answer before then if it means that Jaden Yuki won't get the job." It wasn't that Zane didn't like Jaden. He was an okay kid, but knowing that he was Seto Kaiba the richest man on earth's right hand man would drive him up the wall.

Zane got up and left.

"You want Jaden Yuki if Zane Truesdale says no?" Dr. Crowler asked looking horrified.

"He's a good duelist from what I heard."

**&&&&&&&**

All right so the first chapter was… a mess and who knows what else, oh and short. But I'm off to work and well I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again. So I thought I should put this up for you guys to munch on… don't shoot! I'll be back in less then a week… I hope… Any plot suggestions?

XOXOXOXOX 

Shari


	2. The Chazz

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Sequel to my other story (dudes it's my only other story, it's not that hard to find )

---&---&---

Serenity trotted out of Crowler's office to get some fresh air, she was almost to the front doors when she was slammed against the wall. "Why do all girls do this to me?" Chazz wailed Serenity blinked rather confused.

"Excuse me?" Serenity tugged herself out of Chazz's grip.

"Why? WHYYY?" Chazz grabbed Serenity's leg, "No don't leave me! You'll have to duel me before you can go. I won't get you go… No… yes you have to duel me."

'They sure bring in rather odd students…' Serenity thought rolling her eyes. "Look I don't duel all right? Duel my husband if you want a duel but please let me go. I have to go wake up my…son." Serenity said she never thought of Mokuba as a son but really he kind of was now.

"You're husband? What is he some Slifer slacker?"

Serenity chuckled. "Did you miss when Crowler introduced me? I'm Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba."

"That means nothing to me." Chazz said smiling sweetly at her. "Come on you can be my date."

"Sorry I'm married."

"To who? I'll go get rid of him and then we can get married!" Chazz said rubbing his hands together.

"Good luck. It's Seto Kaiba." Serenity said giving him the peace sign she walked away.

"Nooooo!" She heard him scream before the doors slide shut.

"What an odd kid…" Serenity said shaking her head. Serenity was to busy thinking about Chazz and how odd he had been that she didn't notice Atticus Rhodes and Alexis Rhodes talking ahead. She knocked into Atticus Rhodes who was looking over his deck. All his cards spilled onto the sidewalk.

"Oh Ra… I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy!" Serenity said covering her mouth. She got down on her knees and started picking up his cards.

"Oh it's okay." Atticus said getting down to help her.

"Hey aren't you Kaiba's wife?" Alexis asked pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Yes that's right. My name's Serenity." Serenity said handing Atticus his cards, he grinned at her.

"Thanks for your help, Serenity." Atticus said taking the cards from her.

"It was my fault so I had to help." Serenity said. "Well I'd better by getting going. But what's your name?" Serenity asked.

"Atticus, Atticus Rhodes. And this is my sister Alexis."

"Well I'll see you around Atticus and Alexis." Serenity said bowing her head she skipped off to the Kaiba apartment.

"I think someone has a crush on Kaiba's girl…" Alexis muttered laughing.

"I do not…" Atticus muttered a line of red across his cheeks.

"Don't worry Addy I'm sure you'll be seeing her real soon." Alexis said patting her brother on the back.

**----------**

CHATROOM 

**MokieKaiba:** Yeah so I saw this really cute girl she's a blond you'd like her Joey.

**MyLilHarpies:** He's got me.

**MuttThePup:** Really what's her name? Do you have her phone number? How old is she? Have you gone on a date yet?

**MyLilHarpies:** You don't need to know Joey. You've got me remember? Or did that slip your mind?

**MokieKaiba:** I haven't even talked to her yet! I don't know her name or her phone number and I've never asked her out! And the worst part is I think she's dating some kid with to much hair and a funny laugh…

--------

"Mokie who are you talking too?" Serenity asked coming into his room. He was still in his pajamas and was sitting on his couch with a cup of coco and his laptop. He looked like Kaiba's twin, only with a mop of black hair and coco instead of coffee.

"Mai and Joey."

"Oh tell Joey that I miss him. And tell him that there's $100 dollars in the kitchen of the Kaiba Manson to help buy the ring for Mai. No wait don't tell him that since Mai's there. I'll call him later and tell him about it. Tell him I'll call him tomorrow.

-----

**MokieKaiba:** Serenity misses you Joey. And she'll call sometime tomorrow.

**MuttThePup:** Awww I miss her too.

**MyLilHarpies:** Joey it's been a month since she left and you haven't even bothered to call. You don't miss her.

**MuttThePup:** I do too! I just want to give her space...

**MyLilHarpies:** Yeah that's a first.

**MokieKaiba:** Serenity says I have to get off and do something else, talk to you guys later.

**MyLilHarpies:** Bye Mokuba

**MuttThePup:** Bye.

-------

"So what's up?" Mokuba asked shutting down his laptop.

"Well I was jumped by some student and knocked into someone and their cards fell onto the ground and now I feel bad…but other then that nothing at all. It's been a pretty typical day." Serenity said sitting down on Mokuba's bed.

"You were jumped?"

"Well okay this kid I don't know what his problem was, started babbling about girls and how they always do something to him. Not sure what he was talking about but scared the junk out of me." Serenity muttered rubbing her wrist where Chazz had grabbed her.

"You should tell Seto about that. The kid could be dangerous."

"Oh I don't think he's dangerous. I think he's just had his heart broken a few to many times."

"If you say so…" Mokuba said shaking his head. "So who's the person you bumped into?"

"Oh some guy and this girl. Atticus and Alexis. I think they said their names were I think they might be brother and sister but I can't remember."

"Really?" Mokuba nodded 'Hope it's not her boyfriend…' Mokuba thought thinking of the blonde not Serenity.

"Well I'm gunna get dressed… would you make me breakfast?" Mokuba asked giving her puppy eyes.

"I don't see why not… do you want lunch instead I mean it is 12:30?"

"Well okay!" Mokuba said hopping off his coach.

Serenity closed Mokuba's door. She sighed 'I guess I'm a mom now…' Serenity thought smiling to herself.

-----

Jikan wa kaze no eou na  
Hayasa de sugiru keredo  
Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo  
Mamotte kita tsumori da yo  
Massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Kimi dake wo utsusu yo  
you're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Kagayaiteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iru yo  
Negai yo todoke you're still my NO. 1  
Mayottari ah... nayandari  
Toki ni wa namida o misete  
Shinjiru tsuyosa o shitte yuku  
Want you get my love  
I want you get my love  
Sou, dekinai koto nante  
Nani hitotsu nai yo  
you're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1  
Te o nobaseba todokisou na yume no saki ni wa  
Hitotsu hitotsu kasanete kita kotae ga hora  
Whoa...  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo  
(repeat)  
Kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1 (you're still my NO.1)

-----

BoA's song "No.1" blasted out of Mokuba's speakers as he hopped around his room trying to find clothes. "What would that girl like…" Mokuba wondered slipping on his t-shirt that had three Blue Eyes White Dragons on it.

Turning off his radio Mokuba closed his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen. Passing the front door he head someone knock lightly.

"Hello?"

"Where's my fair lady!" Chazz asked holding out roses.

"Oh you're the crack head… she's in the kitchen come on…" Mokuba said taking the flowers.

"I'm not a crack head…" Chazz muttered under his breath. "Who the hell are you anyways?" Chazz asked.

"I'm Serenity's… son." Mokuba said shrugging. "SERENITY!" He hollered.

"Mokuba don't yell, I'm right…" Serenity gasped at the sight of Chazz in her living room.

"I thought you'd like some flowers Serenity!" Chazz said grabbing the flowers from Mokuba and handing them to Serenity.

"Um… thanks but I'm already married…"

"No you're not! I refuse to believe you!"

"What's your name?" Serenity asked placing the flowers on the mantel.

"The Chazz. Chazz Princeton."

"Well 'The Chazz' I am married and my husband's in the kitchen. Would you like to meet him?"

"Fine." Chazz grumbled he wanted to get Serenity to go out with him not take him into the kitchen.

"Seto dear… 'The Chazz' doesn't believe that we're married please tell him." Serenity said dragging Chazz into the kitchen. At the kitchen's island sat Seto Kaiba munching on a sandwich that Serenity had made for him. He glared at Chazz who seemed to be looking at Serenity slight cleavage.

"I don't like when people look at my wife like that." Kaiba growled standing up.

"Huh?" Chazz asked looking up. He blinked a few times, and then stood up straight. "Uh-o…" He muttered.

"Leave." Kaiba demanded pointing to the door.

"Oh right, right away!" Chazz said, "I'll call you Serenity darling!" He said hurling himself out the door.

"What an idiot…" Mokuba said eating Kaiba's other half of sandwich without asking if he could or not.

"He was a bit strange…" Serenity said giving Kaiba a sweet kiss.

**&&&&&&**

Well here's yet another chapter to my horrid story… I'm so ashamed it's so horrid! Gah! I'm not getting better at writing I'm getting much, much, much worse! Oh woe is me!

Please read and review.

XOXOXOXOX

Shari


	3. Joey

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Please if you didn't understand "Falling In Love With You All Over Again" check out my site.

"_You have reached the Wheeler residence please leave your name, number, and a short message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible._"

Serenity sighed she hadn't been able to get a hold of Joey all day.

"Serenity… do I have to do my homework right now?" Mokuba complained poking holes in his notebook.

"Yes Seto wants it done."

"Fine, fine…" Mokuba said yawning. "When are we going to leave?"

"It'll be another three months at most." Serenity said sighing. She set the phone down and sat next to Mokuba at the kitchen island.

The phone rang and Serenity grabbed it in a hurry, hoping it was Joey.

"_Serenity?_ _Is Mokuba with you?_" Kaiba asked sounding very concerned.

"Yes of course he is. He's doing his homework, why what's wrong?"

"_Yugi just called seems that… Joey's gone. Yugi thinks its Malik on another on of his 'take over the world' rampages._"

"WHAT?"

"_Calm down Serenity… I'll find him._"

"What no, we're going to go find him. I know someone who can take care of Mokuba while we're gone."

"_Serenity are you sure? It could be really dangerous._"

"This is my brother we're talking about, of course I'm sure."

"_All right well then tell whoever this person is to call my office phone on land. I'll most likely get the call then._"

"All right. See you in a few minutes."

"Who was that Serenity?" Mokuba asked.

"Seto. Look you're going to have to stay with a friend of mine okay?"

"Who?"

"Well he's not really a friend… but well okay it's Chazz…"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No look Mokuba Joey's gone missing and I've got to go find him! Please just… go will you?"

"All right…"

Serenity gave him a hug. "Let's go." Serenity said grabbing her coat and his she rushed out the door.

"Now… if I remember right he lives in Slifer Red…" Serenity knocked on Jaden's door.

"Hi!" Jaden said opening the door.

"Where's Chazz?" Serenity asked in a hurry.

"Right here—SERENITY!" Chazz said hopping off Jaden's bed.

"Look stop talking for a minute would you?" Serenity asked pulling Mokuba into the room. "My brother's gone missing and I have to go with Seto to go find him. I can't take Mokuba because it might be dangerous. So will you take care of him while I'm gone?"

"Sure we will!" Jaden said happily. Chazz glared at him. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Thanks!" Serenity said rushing out of the room.

Serenity sat next to Kaiba on his plane. "Serenity do you know how to duel?"

"A little." Serenity said shrugging.

"Look if someone asks you to duel tell them to ask me instead, it seems that Dartz is back with his little DOOM team… we don't know who's in it. And we're not really sure that it's Dartz… all we know is that the Orichalos is back."

"Oh now I'm excited." Serenity said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Yeah… I know…" Kaiba said taking her hand. "I'm sorry about the mutt."

"It's not your fault…" Serenity murmured a tear sliding down her cheek.

Kaiba brushed the tear away, "Don't cry…" He said nuzzling her cheek. "I love you Serenity and I'll do everything in my power to get the mutt back for you."

Serenity had to chuckle. "Thank you…" She said kissing him.

"You're Serenity's son? You don't look like her…" Chazz said walking around Mokuba. Mokuba just stared at Chazz like he was crazy.

"I'm not her son, I'm Seto's brother."

"She said you were her son…"

"Yeah well she says that a lot."

"Oh good so I'll be the first one to have her!" Chazz said happily.

"You're just disgusting." Mokuba said making a face.

"Don't you have homework or something to do?"

"Nope."

"Damn…."

"Hey kid do you duel?" Zane asked he was sitting next to Atticus.

"Yeah."

"Really… wanna duel?" Zane asked.

"I don't have my desk with me. It's with my brother."

"I see. When they get back I want to duel you."

"That's fine with me."

"Oh can I duel him too?" Jaden asked.

"I don't see why I can't duel both of you. It could be fun." Mokuba said shrugging.

"All right then it's settled at soon at Kaiba comes back I'll duel you. And then after that you can duel Jaden."

"Awesome. I'll look forward to a duel with the younger brother of Seto Kaiba one of the highest ranked duelist!" Jaden said jumping in the air.

"I'm not as good at my brother but I'm almost as good at Joey Wheeler the 3rd ranked duelist."

"Oh yeah that kid… I remember seeing him on T.V once!" Chazz said scratching his head.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Is it just me or is my writing getting worse? Oh well…. See y'all.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Shari


	4. Atticus' Secret

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Please if you didn't understand "Falling In Love With You All Over Again" check out my site.

"Seto… I'm really worried." Serenity said sitting on the hotel bed. They had decided on their flight to Domino not to stay at the Kaiba Mansion. Everyone knew where that was and if someone had kidnapped Joey they might be after Serenity too. So Kaiba thought it would be best to stay away from there for a while. No one knew they were back except for the Gang and a few co-workers with Kaiba.

"I know—And Serenity remember I'm trying my best." Kaiba said sitting down next to her.

"I know…it's just that…you know…" Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Just don't worry to much about it. You need sleep." Kaiba said rubbing her back.

"I know…" Serenity said getting up she slipped under the covers of the bed next to Kaiba's.

"Will you lay down next to me for a while?" Serenity asked patting the room next to her on the bed.

"I have some work to do… But I guess I can lay down and do work at the same time." Kaiba said shrugging. He sat next to Serenity, Serenity's head on his lap, while he read papers work.

"Hello is Mai there?" Mokuba asked sighing into the phone. He didn't know where Serenity or Kaiba was, because they said it was better if he didn't know anything. It would make him less of a target; at least that's what Kaiba had said. Mokuba thought it was kind of stupid.

"_Mokuba…you do know that it's really, really early? It's two in the morning!_" Mai mumbled into the phone.

"I know…I just miss my brother and Serenity." Mokuba mumbled.

"_I'm sorry kiddo. But I don't know anything about them really. I know that they are here back in Domino and that they aren't at Kaiba Mansion. But other than that I don't know anything, and I know for a fact no one else knows anything, more then I do._" Mai said sitting up in her bed. Joey had shared it a few days ago… but now he wasn't there.

"I miss Serenity!" Mokuba wailed into the phone, a little louder then he had meant to.

"Whadagoingon?" Jaden muttered trying to sit up he smashed his head into the top bunk. "Damn it!" He muttered.

"It's just me… go back to bed…" Mokuba sniffed.

"Whom are you talking to?" Jaden asked

"Mai Valentine. She's Joey Wheeler's fiancée."

"Uh-huh sure…" Jaden said shrugging he lay down again and fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

"_Who was that Mokie?_" Mai asked.

"Oh just someone I'm staying with while Serenity and Seto are gone." Mokuba said shrugging, even though he knew Mai couldn't see him.

"_I see. Well look kiddo I have to help look for Joey in a few hours and I need some sleep, so I'll speak with you later okay?_" Mai said yawning, she set down the phone before he could answer.

Mokuba heard someone knock on the door. He looked up from the phone setting it down he opened the door.

"Hey." Atticus Rhodes muttered leaning against the door.

"Umm hi?" Mokuba said rather confused.

"Want to talk?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Let's go for a walk." Atticus said closing the door behind Mokuba. Mokuba had met Atticus earlier that day and had really gotten to like him. He was like another older brother.

They sat on the beach side-by-side looking out at the water, the moon high over head.

"So what's goin' on?" Atticus asked playing with the sand.

"I miss Serenity and Seto." Mokuba murmured running his fingers threw the sand.

"Now let me get this straight so I don't screw this up. Your brother is Seto Kaiba. And he's married to Serenity Wheeler."

"Yeah."

"But I thought Kaiba hated Joey Wheeler! Aren't they brother and sister?"

"Yeah but my brother really loves Serenity… so he over looked that fact."

"I see."

"You like Serenity don't you Atticus?" Mokuba asked looking at the older Rhodes threw his bangs.

"Yeah I do. I saw her in the news once, before she got married to Kaiba. She was with her brother; she had bandages on her eyes then. But she was still beautiful…" Atticus said sighing.

"Yeah I know how you feel. I liked Serenity too before I knew that she and Seto were dating. Funny huh?"

"Yeah…" Atticus said he bit his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… it's just that…well…"

"Well what?"

"IthinkI'mgay!"

"What?" Mokuba asked looking at Atticus a confused look in his eyes.

"I'm GAY!" Atticus muttered.

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm gay okay? G-A-Y! GAY!" Atticus hollered.

"Okay SHHH. Quiet down, do you want everyone to hear you?" Mokuba asked staring at Atticus as if he had grown another head.

"Yeah well… I haven't told anyone yet. And you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't…" Mokuba said scratching his head.

"And I think I like Zane…" Atticus had to admit. He didn't know why he was spilling his mind and heart to some fourteen-year-old boy who had a huge crush on his sister, but what the hell. He had to tell someone, and Mokuba was a good start. It was sure a lot better then telling his sister he had a crush on the guy she was dating. Talk about awkward.

"Uh-huh… isn't Alexis dating him? His name's Zane Truesdale right? I think my brother wants him to work for him. And I think I heard Seto tell Serenity that Zane wants to marry Alexis…" Mokuba said shrugging. Atticus gave Mokuba a horrified look.

"But that's only something I heard!" Mokuba babbled not wanting to hurt Atticus.

"Yeah but I'm sure it's true…" Atticus muttered.

"Why don't you ask Zane if he feels the same way?" Mokuba asked.

"Because he likes Alexis! It's obvious!"

"You never know…" Mokuba said shrugging.

"I don't know… do you think I should?"

"Yes. I think it's a great idea! I'll even come with you!" Mokuba said, he loved playing matchmaker, and he hadn't been able to do it for a while.

"Okay—I'll do it! Let's go!"

"Right now?" Mokuba asked rather surprised.

"Yeah why not?"

"Um… it's kinda early isn't it?"

"So?"

"So he'll be sleeping."

"Even better!"

"Don't get any sick ideas…" Mokuba said following Atticus off the beach to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

"Seto go to bed." Serenity mumbled still half a sleep.

"I'm not that tired, I can work for a little longer." Kaiba said yawning.

"Shut up and go to bed." Serenity said rolling over in her sleep.

"I will in a few minutes dear." Kaiba said petting her hair.

"Humph." Serenity muttered cuddling up to Kaiba fast a sleep.

**&&&&&&&&**

Wonder what that naughty Atticus has in mind…huh… and what about Joey? When will we find him? Find out some of those things and maybe more in the next chapter! Later gators.

XOXOXOX

Shari


	5. Will He Make It?

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Ah… I love my dirty little mind too, T.S.O.H. And I'm updating the next day… I'm amazing myself. But it's only because people seem to like the story! I'm so happy!

----&----&-----

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at Atticus. He was leaning against Zane's door his ear pressed against his door.

"What are you doing?"

"SHHH!" Atticus said waving his hand in Mokuba's face to shut him up.

"Okay…" Mokuba said leaning against the wall next to the door that, Atticus was so interested in.

"Okay good!" Atticus muttered to no one unparticular.

"What's so great?" Mokuba asked looking over at the door.

"He doesn't snore!"

"Um… okay…" Mokuba said not wanting to know why Atticus needed to know that tidbit of information.

"All right let's go." Atticus said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Shouldn't we knock?"

"Nah."

"I think you should knock."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm leaving."

"Fine, fine I'll knock…" Atticus grumbled knocking once, very lightly. "Oh nobody answered better go in."

"Let me do it!" Mokuba said shoving Atticus out of the way. Mokuba pounded on Zane's door.

"Zane you lard open this damn door! I'm stuck out here with some loon!" Mokuba hollered.

"Hey I am not!" Atticus muttered.

"Yes you are." Zane said opening the door. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wow that was really fast…" Mokuba said scratching his head. "I should do that when I want Seto to do something…"

Atticus wasn't speaking it seemed, he was looking at Zane's bare chest, a odd smile stuck on his face.

"Rhodes you're staring!" Mokuba said kicking him in the shin.

"What? OUCH!" Atticus groaned hopping around rubbing his shin.

"Well? Do you want to come in?" Zane asked totally confused.

"YES!" Atticus said happily shooting into Zane's room.

"Um… okay…" Mokuba muttered, knowing later he'd regret it.

Atticus sat on Zane's couch, rocking back and forth, giggling hysterically.

"What the hell's going on?" Zane asked looking at Atticus and then to Mokuba.

"I'm not totally sure." Mokuba said shrugging. He sat across from Atticus. Zane walked over to his closet about to pull on a shirt…

"DON'T!" Atticus yelped he hopped off Zane's couch and making Zane set the shirt down.

"What is wrong with you?" Zane asked smacking Atticus in the head, he slipped on the shirt.

Atticus looked hurt and stared at his feet.

"Um… does someone want to explain?" Zane asked looked rather confused.

"I don't…" Mokuba said rolling his eyes.

"I'm in love!" Atticus wailed.

"Yeah I've heard. With Serenity Kaiba or whatever." Zane said shrugging.

"NOOO! With you!"

"WHAT?" Zane asked backing away quickly.

"I LOOOOVVVE YOU!" Atticus hollered throwing himself at Zane. Zane thinking that he had fainted went to go catch him. Atticus sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He kept mumbling.

"Well that's great and all but I don't love you… not like that. You're like my brother!" Zane said setting Atticus down on the couch.

Mokuba looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and come out next spring.

"This wasn't what I was expecting…" Mokuba muttered placing his head in his hands.

"You think I was expecting something like this at…four in the morning?" Zane asked checking his watch.

Atticus was snoring on the couch, it seemed his little out burst had tired him out.

"What should we do with him?" Mokuba asked looking at Atticus. He was sucking on one of Zane's school shirts. "Disgusting…"

"Yeah… he can keep that one. I'll buy another one over vacation." Zane muttered glaring at Atticus.

------CHATROOM-------

MyLilHarpies: I really miss him too Serenity, but we can't do any more then we already are! I mean Kaiba's got every one of his bodyguards looking and the police and Yugi and the gang are going their best!

SerenityWKaiba: Oh I know that… it's just hard you know?

MyLilHarpies: I know… it's been pretty quiet around here with out him…

KingOfGames has entered the room.

MyLilHarpies: What's up Yug?

KingOfGames: A lot…we've found Joey… and he's in bad shape.

SerenityWKaiba has left the room.

-------

Serenity signed off of the computer and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Yugi's number quickly drumming her fingers on the table.

"_Yami speaking_." Yami said picking up the phone.

"YAMI! You found my brother? What's wrong with him? Will he be okay? Where did you find him? Does Seto know?" Serenity babbled she had to know everything before she could feel better.

"_Serenity… Joey's… well… in bad shape… and so is Kaiba…_"

"WHAT HAPPENED YAMI?" Serenity hollered into the phone.

"_Well…Kaiba met with this gang in a alley to talk about how to get Joey back. We still don't know who it was. They must have jumped him. And when we found him, there was Joey and Kaiba side by side in bad shape. Kaiba's got a lot of deep cuts, lost way to much blood, and was shot once in the arm. Joey was just cut up really bad… he's… in really bad shape… he's lost a lot more blood then Kaiba…_" Yami murmured, he didn't like having to tell Serenity this when she was all alone but it had to be done.

"Wait… it sounds like Seto's in worse shape."

"_Yes kind of, but Joey's cuts are old, and haven't healed. So he's in worse shape since he's had more time to loose all the blood_."

"Oh my God… what are we going to do?"

"_Kaiba and Joey are at the Kaiba Mansion being treated. I'll meet you there. Mai will be there as well. Everyone else will stay at the game shop to make a plan_." Yami said hanging up the phone. He hurried out the door of the game shop saying quick good byes, and giving Tea a quick kiss. He decided to drive to Kaiba's instead of walk since it would be faster.

Serenity jogged to Kaiba's as fast as possible. She walked time to think, but she had to many thoughts and they were all jumbling together. She sighed a sigh of relief when she saw the Kaiba Mansion with Mai's and Yugi's cars parked in the drive way. Running to the door she opened it without knocking.

"Mrs. Kaiba how good to see you!" Roland said taking her purse.

"Where's Seto?" Serenity asked without really saying hello to him.

"In his room. Mr. Wheeler is in the guest room right next to him."

"Thanks!" Serenity said hurrying to Kaiba's room. Serenity peaked into Joey's room and saw that Mai was taking care of him with s few nurses and decided to check up on Kaiba first. Slipping into his room she saw Yami standing on the balcony. He looked like he was in deep thought, about what she had no idea. But she had a feeling it had to do with what had happened to Joey and Kaiba.

Serenity went to stand next to him. "So?" Serenity asked looking out at the garden.

"Kaiba's going to make it, we're still not sure about Joey." Yami said turning towards her. She could tell that he had been crying a few minutes before.

"Oh…" Serenity murmured the full force of what was happening hadn't hit her yet. She was still in deep shock and wasn't sure how to react. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to fine the bastards who did this and deal with them." Yami said shrugging. He made it seem so easy but in the long run, it would be months of hard work and living hell.

"Do you want to go see Kaiba? He's awake now." Yami said pointing to the large bed. Serenity nodded she remember when she came to live at the Kaiba Mansion, how late at night Kaiba would read to her.

She went to sit on Kaiba's bed next to him. He looked at her, a hollow look in his eyes. He seemed so helpless and so small; Serenity couldn't help but begin to cry. She knew it most likely wasn't making Kaiba feel any better by crying in front of him… but she couldn't stop the tears once they started running.

"I'm sorry…" Kaiba murmured taking her hand.

"No, no, it's not your fault! You did your best! Please don't talk… just rest…" Serenity murmured brushing a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes back into place.

"You look so beautiful…" Kaiba mumbled touching her face with the tips of her fingers.

Serenity bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sleep. I'll come talk to you when you wake up. I want to go check on Joey…"

"The mutt will make it Serenity… I'll make sure of that." Kaiba said holding onto her hand a little longer. Then he let go, letting her leave, to go check on her brother.

Serenity entered Joey's room looking at Mai. She had pulled a chair up next to Joey's bed, and was holding his hand. She was sobbing quietly to herself, but wiped away the tears seeing Serenity.

"How is he?" Serenity asked pulling up a chair next to Mai.

"Not good… he hasn't woken up yet…and the doctors have done all they can. Now it's all up to him." Mai said squeezing Joey's hand lightly.

"You know, that Joey's a fighter. He'll make it, Mai, he'll make it." Serenity said running a finger down Joey's cheek. "I remember when my mom took my away to live with her…. That was the hardest and worst day of my life. I thought I'd never see him…"

"But you did, after your operation."

"Yup… that was the happiest day of my life." Serenity murmured looking at Joey, he looked so peaceful, "I wish I knew he was going to make it…He's never done anything to deserve something like this."

"When I find the people who did this to him they'll pay!" Mai said making a fist with her left hand.

"I think we'd all like to get a least five minutes a lone with them." Serenity mumbled.

------&-----&--------

Well that's the end of this chapter…. Man it was so fun at the beginning then it got all sad… oh well. Tell me what you think! Thanks!

XOXOXOX

Shari


	6. Crowler?

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15), Tea Gardner (18) and Yugi and Yami Moto (19)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **I'm really getting a hang of this whole 'updating' thing! HA! I'm amazing myself each day. So how's my English? I know it's not quite…great… but I try. Please yell at me if I do something wrong! I think I might post a Korean version of this story and the other… but I'm not sure… why waste more time in my life?

----&----&-----

Serenity sat next to Kaiba wiping his face with a wet cloth. His cuts had become infected and he was running a high fever. Joey wasn't any better. He was still in a coma and was running a fever like Kaiba. Thankfully Joey's cuts were still okay. They hadn't become infected they were just very deep, and would take a long time to close.

"Serenity…" Kaiba murmured waking up from his nap.

"I'm right here." Serenity said taking his hand, rubbing her thumb over his hand to calm him.

"It's all Crowler's fault…"

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked waving Yami in from the balcony. Yami stood next to Serenity listening to what Kaiba had to say.

"Crowler…" Kaiba whispered falling back asleep before he could finish.

"Crowler?" Yami asked looking confused.

"Yes you know Yami, Crowler's the one that runs Duelist Academy! Maybe he's behind it all… but why would he want Joey? And why get rid of Seto? All Seto's done is help the school."

"Yes but Serenity, think about it. Crowler's not in full control… it's possible that he wants to be the head of the school…" Yami said scratching his chin.

"Yes but who would give money to the school?"

"I'm not sure… but I have a feeling that we should send for Mokuba. He might not by safe at Duelist Academy if Crowler's behind this all."

"Oh my God… I never even thought of Mokuba! I've been so busy with all this! Will you go get him? It's about a two hour ride there so you'll be gone four hours… tell Mokuba not to worry about anything… and not to tell anyone. If Crowler is the one who did this… it's better if he doesn't now."

"Yes. I'll go and you're right. I'll leave after I tell Mai."

Serenity nodded looking at Kaiba, "I never thought I'd say this… but I sure hope you're wrong about this…" Serenity murmured to herself. Getting up she followed Yami out of Kaiba's room; she wanted to go check on Joey.

"So do I…" Kaiba whispered before going back to sleep.

"How is he?" Serenity asked Mai after Yami had left. He'd take Kaiba's plane and pick up Mokuba and come right back.

"No worse and no better." Mai sighed looking at Serenity. Serenity could tell she had been crying a lot, her eyes were red, and she didn't have any make-up on, which was really weird for Mai.

"Why don't you go take a nap in my room? It's just across the hall. You can come back when you're done. If you want you can take a shower, and I'll have to maids wash your clothes. You can use some of my make-up if you wish. You know where it all is." Serenity said patting Mai on the back.

"Thanks Ren… I think I'll go to all of those things." Mai said getting up she left the room, the door closing with a click.

"Oh Joey… you don't know how worried everyone is about you. Mokuba doesn't know anything and is most likely dying with worry about Seto, you and I. And then of course Seto cares… he just refuses to admit that he likes you. He really does care about us… he just doesn't know how to say it, you know? He's not used to liking a girl, and then deciding to get married. I mean he could hardly ask me if I'd marry him. I swear he was scared stiff. But don't tell Kaiba I told you that… he'd wring both our necks." Serenity rambled on, knowing Joey couldn't hear her and knowing he wouldn't remember anything she said. But it made her feel better just to talk to him, even if he didn't talk back.

Yami stepped off the Kaiba Corp. plan to be mauled by Mokuba who wanted to know everything. "So how is everyone?" Mokuba asked. Mokuba thought that everything had to be fine. He thought that Serenity and Kaiba didn't come to pick him up because they were planning the wedding back home.

"…Mokuba… Kaiba's… hurt and sick… and so is Joey. I came to pick you up because it might not be safe for you to be here."

"What do you mean? Everyone's really nice here. I mean I have a gay friend… who thinks he's in love with his sister's fiancée but other then that it's pretty normal." Mokuba said smiling.

"Yes… Wait what? You have a gay friend that what?"

"Oh nothing…" Mokuba said looking up at the sky.

"Mokuba did you hear me when I say Kaiba and Joey are hurt? Maybe on the verge of death?"

"Look I haven't gotten any sleep in 24 hours. I don't really care right now, I'm really tired and until I get a few hours of sleep, I'm totally out of commission."

Mokuba stepped past Yami climbing up the steps into the Kaiba Corp. plane leaving a totally confused Yami.

"Hey wait! Don't you care about your brother?" Yami asked spinning around pointing a finger at Mokuba's back.

"I will in eight hours." Mokuba said.

Yami was totally confused by this point but decided not to bother a teenager who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Let's go." Yami said closing the plane door.

Serenity was a sleep her head on Joey's bed her body in a chair next to it. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept since she had heard about Kaiba and Joey, which was almost 48 hours before.

"SERENITY!" Mokuba hollered pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. He had gotten his eight hours of sleep by now, and he was really worried, just like he had told Yami he would be.

"Will Seto be okay? What about Joey? Where's Mai? Do you need a nap? I'll watch Joey!"

"Whoa hold on kiddo. Seto should be fine. I don't know about Joey no one does… it's just up to him. And Mai's taking a shower and napping. And I don't need a nap." Serenity said smiling slowly at Mokuba.

"I looked in on Seto… he's sleeping."

"That's good… he needs some rest."

"But I don't understand why I had to leave all my friend at Duelist Academy."

"Mokuba… Crowler might be behind all of this. He might be the whole reason why Joey and Seto are in bed like they are! He might be the reason why Joey dies!" Serenity screamed, the stress was slowly building up and Serenity just couldn't take it anymore.

"Serenity calm…"

Serenity collapsed from exhaustion and lack of food, and from everything going on.

"YAMI!" Mokuba hollered looking around franticly.

"What is it Mokuba?" Yami asked rushing into the room. Seeing Serenity he sighed.

"I knew she needed more rest and some food. She hasn't eaten in a long time…" Yami said picking Serenity up, which wasn't hard considering that she was only 95 pounds at the time.

"I knew she was lying about needing a nap." Mokuba muttered following Yami out of the room with his arms crossed. "I'm going to go sit with Seto for a while. Tell me when she wakes up please."

"I will Mokuba, I will."

-----&------&-------

What do you think? Stressful huh? I'd pass out too if I had to go through all that. Ah… wonder what will happen… wonder if Crowler's behind it all. I don't even know yet, so don't ask! -Laughs evilly- I could have Joey and Kaiba and Serenity die… but then there'd be nothing to do with the story… and it would have to end… but maybe Joey will die! OH NO! No I won't kill him off I promise… -crosses fingers-

XOXOXOX

Shari 3


	7. DAMN IT MUTT!

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15), Tea Gardner (18) and Yugi and Yami Moto (19)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Well… it took me a while to decide what to do with this story. I felt it was kind of going nowhere… but I think I'm getting the hang of this whole thing. So read on…read on….

----&----&-----

Kaiba sat up in bed, he felt dizzy but he had to tell Serenity about what Crowler had said. It was so important. He wasn't going to try some stupid stunt like trying to get _up _but that didn't mean he couldn't call…or scream for her.

"Serenity?" Kaiba asked looking around. Yami who was on the balcony again, came in to see what he wanted.

"You wanted something Kaiba?" Yami asked his eyes dull; he really needed sleep but refused to sleep until someone else was up to look after the house. It wasn't that he didn't trust security or the maids… but he had a feeling it would better to stay up.

"I don't think your name is Serenity." Kaiba growled. He hated the fact that he couldn't get up and toss Yami out the window, "And what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"You must be feeling okay, to be talking like that Kaiba." Yami snarled, he wasn't usually in a bad mood… but he hadn't slept in 48 hours… it was getting to him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm here to help Serenity find out who did this to you and Joey."

"It's stupid to think that, the mutt will live. He won't." Kaiba said he almost looked like he was sad about it… but he still had his cold cobalt eyes that didn't give away feelings.

"Really? The doctors say he's getting better." Yami lied, they hadn't said anything to anyone. They would go in for about two hours, and tell everyone to stay out, and then leave… without a word to Serenity, Mai, Mokuba, or himself. They didn't seem to think it was necessary which meant that he was either getting worse and they didn't want to worry them… or he wasn't getting better or worse, which was what Yami was hoping for. At least that way, he wasn't worse, but he wasn't better either, which was hard on Serenity. All Yami wanted was for his buddy to just open one eye, just one, and tell Serenity that he was okay. But Yami had a feeling he might not… ever open an eye or eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Kaiba hissed he wasn't in the mood for small talk. His head was pounding and he felt like total shit, all he wanted was to tell Serenity his bad news and go back to bed. "I need to talk to Serenity."

"I'll go see if she's awake yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Kaiba asked his eyes glowing with anger, he was really getting sick of Yami and his tri-colored hair. His hair was giving Kaiba a headache.

"Oh she fainted… she was a little tired… you know." Yami said running out of the room before Kaiba ripped his head off.

----$-----$-----$-----

Yami peaked into Serenity's room. She was awake crying.

"Serenity?"

"What?" Serenity sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked looking at Serenity with concern.

"Joey… I was told he's getting worse… not better…" Serenity wailed hurling herself at Yami she cried into his shoulder, making him feel more then awkward.

"Um…" Yami patted her back trying to make her feel better.

Serenity let Yami go and sniffed giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry…" Serenity murmured.

"It's okay, I just came to tell you that Kaiba's up…and in his normal mood. And he wants to talk to you."

Serenity made a small 'o' with her mouth and grinned at him. Brushing passed Yami she went to go talk to Kaiba. Walking into his room she sees Mokuba sitting on the edge of Kaiba's bed listing something off on his fingers, he had reached 5.

"Mokie, could you go check on Joey for me?" Serenity asked trying to get rid of him for a few minutes.

"Okay." Mokuba said hopping off the bed, he smiled at his brother and then left.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…" Kaiba said playing with the end of his quilt.

"About?" Serenity asked sitting where Mokuba had only a few minutes before.

"Crowler." Kaiba said looking at her, he had a look in his eyes she'd never seen. It wasn't hatred… but betrayal.

"He said he would help me… when he was behind it all." Kaiba said giving her a blank look. "He said he'd love to help me… but then he didn't. He said if I didn't hand over Kaiba Corporation and you… then he'd finish me off…I wasn't supposed to make it…but the mutt was…" Kaiba almost looked like he was going to cry.

Serenity sat there staring at Kaiba, her mouth hung open and she felt a sick feeling sliding into her stomach like snake slithering into a grass patch.

"Well… what does that mean?"

"It means that he wants you and Kaiba Corp." Kaiba snapped angrily, not at her…but at what had happened.

"No… I mean that…you weren't supposed to make it…"

"They weren't supposed to get Joey! Damn it! They weren't supposed to touch him… I…I gave so much so they wouldn't…but Crowler… that bastard…" Kaiba hurled out of bed, slamming his fists into the wall as hard as he could. He crumpled to the ground, Serenity rushed to his side.

"Seto…" Serenity cuddled him he shoved her away.

"You're supposed to hate me." Kaiba whispered tears forming in his eyes.

"No…" Serenity whimpered tears streaming down her face.

"I killed your brother…"

"NO!"

"I didn't mean to Serenity… I swear… it wasn't supposed to end up like this! I was the one supposed to be in my grave… not him…"

"He's not dead yet damn it!"

"He will be… they gave him poison… that's why his cuts are okay. They put the poison in my cuts… they made him drink it… he's dying slowly…"

"How…" Serenity murmured looking at her hands then at him, she looked scared.

"I told Crowler I refused to hand you and Kaiba Corp over… he didn't take it to well…" Kaiba began looking at the wall. "I told him that it was over… I was closing Duelist Academy he didn't like that too much. That's when he decided to kill Joey. He said that then he'd win you over by showing that he cared… I tried to stop him… but it only hurt the mutt in the end. When I went to the alley to talk it over with him… well it's what you see now… only I'm supposed to be dead!" Kaiba groaned.

"No… no…" Serenity shook her head covering her ears.

"Serenity… I did my best… but it's to late…" Kaiba tried to get up and stumbled but was able to. He walked to the door and opened it, going into Joey's room, the doctors where in with him.

"Mr. Kaiba you should be in bed!" The doctor gushed in a hushed voice.

"Shut the hell up. If you don't cure him I'll make sure you never treat another patient again." Kaiba growled looking at Joey.

"We're doing our best!"

"DO better!" Kaiba screamed at them, the hurried out of the room closing the door after them. "Mutt if you don't get your ass out of bed soon, Serenity will just as well be history. So come on…do it for me. I know we don't get a long… but… I'm not asking for me!" Kaiba began to cry, Seto Kaiba, boy-without-a-soul, began sobbing! And in front of Joey Wheeler, the-hound-boy it didn't matter that he couldn't hear or talk back… Kaiba was crying in front of him!

"I'm asking for the Geek squad and for your little sister… please… just for her if not for me…" Kaiba was sitting in a chair next to Joey sobbing his eyes out and spilling his soul for the mutt and he felt okay about it.

"_M-m-money…money-bags_?"

-----&-----&-----

OOOOH I'm ending that chapter here! Huh… wonder how Joey is! Will he make it? Or are these his last words? And Kaiba crying… wow…. dramatic!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Shari


	8. Sleepover at Kaiba's

**Title: Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15), Tea Gardner (18) and Yugi and Yami Moto (19)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Kaiba will be out of character

----&--&------

Kaiba looked around the room to see who called him moneybags. He knew that Joey only called him that… but he could believe that he had listen to him!

"Money bags…" Joey muttered hoarsely.

"Mutt." Kaiba said wiping away his tears quickly as possible.

"Hey." Joey murmured, he didn't want to fight with Kaiba… he had heard every word of what he had said and it almost brought him to tears.

"Well I'll go get your sister…" Kaiba whispered about to get up, but Joey put a hand on his.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I want to talk to you…" Joey said patting the chair for him to sit down again.

"Fine." Kaiba said sitting down.

"How's Serenity?" Joey asked his head still on his pillow he turned to face Kaiba.

"Fine."

"Look Kaiba I'm trying to have a nice conversation, could you please try?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to by the one dying…"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure I have a little time to kill." Joey said he was trying to sound light hearted about it, but it wasn't going to well. His voiced cracked and he could feel tears running down his eyes. "I'm dying…"

"No… no I'll make you better! I'll get the doctors… they can…they have to do something!" Kaiba squeaked feeling very helpless, and he had never wanted to feel that way again. He had felt that way when he got the call that his parents were dead.

"…Wow moneybags has a heart after all." Joey said closing his eyes.

"Tell Serenity I'll speak with her later…" Joey said drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Don't die on us…" Kaiba muttered.

"I won't…" Joey murmured groggily.

Kaiba left the room a small grin on his face, it wasn't a sneer, but it wasn't a smile, a grin.

Serenity was passing in the hall. "Oh what's going on?" Serenity whimpered rushing up to Kaiba she threw her arms around him.

"He woke up… but only for a little bit… he'll be okay. He'll speak with you later…" Kaiba murmured rubbing her back.

"Oh I'm glad…" Serenity whispered into his chest.

----$---$----

It had been a week since Kaiba had spoken with Joey, and he was doing just fine. Joey was out of bed, but most of the time he stayed in bed, to rest up. He still was getting over everything that had happened and it would be a long while until the gang had their normal Joey back. To everyone's surprise Kaiba and Joey were being civil! Kaiba even offered to bring Joey's breakfast up to him… but that was only once… maybe it was a fluke. But Joey and Kaiba new better, they knew that they weren't friends but they were…able to understand each other a little better then before. Joey knew that Kaiba really loved his sister, and Kaiba knew that Joey wasn't a total mutt. It evened out in the end.

Kaiba was back to work, of course. The doctors said to wait a least a month, but he had a corporation to run and of course he never listened to the doctors. Kaiba once and a while would mutter "If I wasn't the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, I'd be a doctor, and a hell a lot of a better one then them…"

No one listened to his little rants, although Serenity would sometimes listen in on them, they could be rather funny. Kaiba looked up from his paper work, it was 12:52 in the morning and Kaiba was about to fall asleep. Mokuba and Serenity were cuddled up on the couch snoring lightly. Joey was on the lave seat with Mai, almost lying on top of Mai, but Mai was still awake. Mai looked at him and grinned just a little.

"So done yet? I think we're all ready to hit the sack."

"Yeah we can go." Kaiba said tossing a few things into the trash he switched off his computer and got up. Mai shook tried shaking Joey awake.

"Damn…she's sexy… no…I won't leave…let go of me you bastard…damn what an ass!" Joey purred in his sleep. Mai crossed her arms glaring at him.

"He'd better be dreaming about me or else…"

Kaiba chuckled, "I suppose we could camp out here for the night."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got some blanks, you and Joey can sleep on the couch, Serenity and I can take the other one and Mokuba can have the loveseat.

"That works for me." Mai said shoving Joey off the loveseat, not so nicely.

She pulled the loveseat out into a bed while Kaiba took care of the couches. He placed Mokuba on the couch with a pillow and blanket. Serenity, who was nicely placed on the floor, was curled into a little ball snoring happily.

Kaiba gave Mai two quilts and two pillows then went off to make his own bed. Mai tried picking up Joey… it wasn't going to well. He wasn't fat by any means…but muscular, yes. And Mai being only 114 pounds compared to Joey's 136.5…well it wasn't going to well. Plus Joey was putting his dead weight on poor Mai, and it was killing her back.

"Damn it Joey! You dream about strange women and then won't even get in bed!" Mai grumbled.

Kaiba chuckled lightly. "Want some help?"

"Yeah that'd be great, you've got to by able to pick him up, you being Mr. Muscles."

Kaiba shook with laughter, "Really? Who told you that?"

"Serenity."

"Thought so." Kaiba went over to his desk and filled a glass of water.

"I thought you were going to help me!" Mai grumbled.

"I am." Kaiba said he tossed the cup of water over the sleeping Joseph Wheeler making him squeal like a pig. "WHAT THE HELL MONEYBAGS!" Joey hollered.

"Mutt shut up! People are trying to sleep!" Kaiba hissed smacking him over the head lightly.

"Yeah well. I'm going back to bed!" Joey began to curl up into a ball when Mai grabbed him by the collar. "No more dreaming about naked women, and get into the bed before I ask Kaiba to pick you up and put you in it!" Mai hissed.

Joey hopped into bed faster then he had ever done. "Kaiba pick me up? SICK!" Joey hollered again making Serenity wake.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked looking around surprised.

"Nothing." Kaiba grumbled pointing to the wet Wheeler.

"Oh…" Serenity began to chuckle.

"It's not funny…" Joey muttered, but didn't finish since Mai was stripping…literally. She had taken off her top, and was folding it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my office… you can't do shit like that!"

Mai gave Kaiba a little that told him to shut up and she'd explain. "I'm not sleeping in a tube top and a mini skirt it's just not done. I'll sleep in my underwear and bra." Mai said shrugging.

"Not a bad idea…" Serenity muttered following Mai's example.

"Damn… to women stripping in my office… not bad…" Kaiba muttered, Mai threw her skirt at him.

"Cram it Kaiba."

"WHOA! Hold your horses! Serenity if not sleeping half naked in bed… with moneybags… ew…no…"

"She won't be the only one half naked." Mai said winking at Kaiba.

"WHAT?"

"Look I'm not sleeping with some wet mutt in my bed okay?" Mai said kissing Joey, slipping off his shirt for him.

"I'm not a mutt…" Joey muttered, but he didn't complain it wasn't everyday he got to see her half naked in Kaiba's personal office.

Kaiba took off his trench coat, shirt, and pants, crawling in bed with Serenity, who was in a blue lace bra and underwear.

Mai had on the same only hers was red. Joey had on boxers with dogs on them while Kaiba had on black boxers with—guess—THE KAIBA LOGO!

"Night guys." Serenity murmured sleepily, she curled up to Kaiba falling asleep.

"Night Ren…" Kaiba and Joey said together, they glared at each other but let it pass. Mai was snoring softly her arm draped around Joey's torso. Joey really couldn't complain so decided to go to bed and dream about his gorgeous fiancée.

Kaiba stayed awake for another hour looking around the room. "So this is what a family is like…" Kaiba murmured to himself. He looked at Joey and Mai curled up together happily and then Mokuba had squished himself into the corner of the loveseat and then his fiancée…she was beautiful when she slept. She looked so calm, like nothing was ever wrong… life was almost perfect Kaiba decided.

---$---$---

Kaiba woke up to the phone ringing. He looked at his watch and groaned it was 3:00 in the morning and he sure as hell didn't want to get up. He slipped carefully out of bed as to not wake anyone and walked over to his desk. Sitting down in his swivel chair he picked up the phone.

"Kaiba"

"Ah Mr. Kaiba!"

"Crowler."

"That's not a very nice way to talk to someone who has done so much for you!" Crowler said.

"You really think you're pretty cool huh? Well that stops tomorrow. I'm taking the day off to hang out with the family. But tomorrow I'm getting rid of Duelist Academy. And there's nothing you can do. Today someone should be over… oh in say about two minutes to pick you up." Kaiba pressed his security button. "Make that three minutes." Kaiba said.

"You'll never get me. I'll always be around."

"That might be true… but you'll be locked away so I could careless." Kaiba said hanging up the phone, he called security.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." Roland said not sleepy in the least.

"Roland arrest Crowler, you know the charges and get his ass in jail. If he's not there in ten minutes, you and your posy are fired. Get to work." Kaiba hung up yawning he walked over to his bed and kissed Serenity. He slipped into the covers and laid Serenity's head on his chest, he lay awake for a few minutes. He heard Roland and his people leave and then fell asleep again. Roland would make sure no one entered the room, until they were gone.

----&-----&-----

Well that was a long chapter. What do you think? I wonder when I'll put in the wedding… hm… find out what happens next in the next chapter! Bye!

XOXOXOXOX

Shari


	9. I Love You Serenity

**Title: **"I'll Be By Your Side"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Zane Truesdale (17) and Alexis Rhodes (15), Tea Gardner (18) and Yugi and Yami Moto (19)

**Summary: **Sequel to "Falling In Love With You All Over Again". Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba have just moved to Duelist Academy. Mokuba isn't getting along to well with Atticus Rhodes because he keeps hitting on Serenity. But Serenity thinks he's just a sweet boy willing to help her. And to make it worse for Mokuba, he falls for Alexis's good looks… sadly he's a little too late, since Zane Truesdale got there first.

**Authors Note: **Kaiba will be out of character

----&--&------

Crowler glared at his cellmates, "How could he do this? I did nothing wrong." He kept muttering to himself. No one was buying what he said, and had stopped listening to him after about ten minutes.

-----$-----$-----

Serenity blinked a few times, looking at Kaiba. Kaiba's hair was mussed around his face making him look like a normal eighteen-year-old instead of the up tight CEO. "Wake up." Serenity nudged Kaiba with her elbow.

"No." He muttered turning around.

"Come on party pooper."

"Go away, no work today, I want to sleep in." Kaiba said he sounded sleepy…but he was still able to put together sentences.

"Ugh, it's three in the afternoon! I can't believe we all slept this long!" Serenity hollered at everyone.

"WHAT?" Kaiba asked scrambling out of bed.

"You heard me. It's three in the afternoon."

"Wow…" Kaiba said scratching his head.

"I knew you were tired." Serenity said giving Kaiba a look a like sneer to his own.

"You're such a Kaiba…" Kaiba said tackling her, he pushed her into the bed. He held his wrist above her head, making her giggle.

"What's so funny Mrs. Kaiba?" Kaiba asked trailing kisses down her neck.

"Okay…you guys can stop now…" Mokuba said sounding rather disgusted. Kaiba jumped about two feet in the air, landing with a soft plop next to Serenity.

"What are you doing up?!?!" Kaiba demanded.

"Well it IS three o'clock, Mr. I-Wanna-Sleep-In-All-Day." Mokuba grumbled.

"Where's Joey and Mai?" Serenity asked, she hadn't notice them gone when she had woken up.

"Oh they are in the locker rooms…taking a shower…together. They've been gone for about two hours…" Mokuba said laughing hysterically.

"Okay then…I will NOT be going to the bathroom for a while then." Serenity muttered raising her eyebrows.

"Well there are two showers…and they are only taking up one…." Kaiba gave Serenity a look. Serenity batted him lightly in the air, "Seto!"

"Okay big bro…that was just gross." Mokuba shook his head in total and utter disgust. He was used to his brother yelling a lot and firing people…but now getting on mushy on him…that wasn't going to fly.

"Serenity brings out the bad in me." Kaiba murmured kissing her lightly.

"Just STOP!" Mokuba shivered covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mokie." Serenity said pushing Kaiba away; she gave Mokuba a quick hug.

"Well I'd better start cleaning up. Where should we go to eat…for lunch I guess."

"Well we could go to that one coffee shop down the street. Or we could go home…or we could stay here." Mokuba said listing things off on his fingers.

"Let's stay here." Joey said walking into the room, Mai's arm around his waist. They both looked a little flushed, and they weren't wet at all.

"Okay then…I don't want to know what happened in the bathroom." Serenity said shaking her head.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you so there!" Mai said laughing at her.

"Ugh."

"Just because you don't get any, doesn't mean you have to be mean about it." Mai said smacking Joey's butt lightly, causing him to squeal.

"They tried to get some…but they forgot that I was in here." Mokuba said crossing his arms. He looked very cross about this.

"Really?" Mai asked she bit her lip, turning red. She was trying hard not to laugh, but it wasn't going to well. She was snorting and had to turn away.

Kaiba looked rather cross and refused to say anything about this. Joey who had been eating the little mints off Kaiba's desk had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Huh?" Joey asked white sugar encircling his mouth.

"Mutt… I'd get that sugar off your face. You look like you've been shaving with sugar." Kaiba said pulling Serenity into a backward hug. He hugged her waist close to him, nuzzling her neck.

"What is with you?" Serenity asking laughing, "You're never like this!"

"Yeah well today's a good day, don't ruin it for me babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah babe."

Mai was licking the sugar off Joey's face for him, which was making Joey weak in the knees.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Mokuba hollered dashing out of the room. Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Kaiba laughed.

"Poor kid…" Joey said smacking his lips.

----$---$-----

Kaiba looked up from his chess game with Joey. Joey was loosing…of course, but was trying REALLY hard to play well. But of course, Kaiba already knew how to win, so he was just sitting back and relaxing, since he knew who would win. He looked out onto the patio were Serenity and Mai were sitting talking about who knows what. They were back at the Kaiba mansion, since Mokuba had something about having somethign imporant to do. Mokuba was in the field next to them, chasing butterflies? Kaiba blinked, "What the hell are you chasing Mokuba?" He hollered through the two patio doors.

"Butterflies! They are soooo cool!" Mokuba yelled back. "Serenity gave me a whole book on them!"

Kaiba looked over at Serenity who just shrugged. "He needs something to do."

Kaiba just laughed, "Guess what Serenity?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Mai blinked, "Did Kaiba just say he loved you?"

Serenity grinned blushing lightly, "I love you too Kaiba."

"Now and forever?" Kaiba asked he looked serious, so Serenity answered.

"Now and forever."

"Good." Kaiba said crossing his arms he looked back at Joey, who looked like he was about to die from frustration.

"I hate this game…" Joey muttered.

---&------&-----

Well here's the ninth chapter. I know it needs work, but I just got a new job and all that. And I really have had no time at all for writing. I'm amazed I have time to write this much. I'm in the airport right now, and it's a little hard to think with all the noise, but I have to go, since I have to board my plane. Love you all, and thank you for writing.

XOXOXO

Shari


End file.
